Missing
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: MAJOR AU! Blaine had been kidnapped at age five and completely disappeared off the grid. Fifteen years later, a young felon broke into a house and discovered a young man locked in a cupboard. Could he be the missing boy from fifteen years prior? Full summary inside. Klaine, CooperxOC


**Okay, guys, this is a modern day (mature) spin on Tangled and Anastasia! Kurt is a felon who claims he is innocent. While on the run, he breaks into a basement of a house. He finds a young man there locked in a cupboard. He rescues this young man from his evil caretaker, but then finds out he is a kidnapping victim who hasn't been seen in 15 years. Will Kurt risk his freedom to make sure Blaine makes it home safe, or will they both go on the run? Major AU (Finn is also alive in this fic, btw). Kurt, Rachel, and Finn are twenty-one years old and Blaine is twenty. I'm also aging Sebastian up thirteen years. Yep, he's going to be the kidnapper. **

_May 5__th__, 2000_

_Westerville, OH_

"Coop! Coop! Coop! Lookit!" 

Blaine was trying to show his bored older brother the paper bird he made. They were waiting for their parents to pick them up from the movies.

"Nice, Blainey." Cooper said without looking at it. He looked around and saw a small group of high school girls. His heart leapt. He turned to Blaine. "Hey, Blaine, I am going to be right over there. Do not leave this spot and do not talk to strangers, okay?"

"Okay, Coop." Blaine said, still playing with his paper bird.

Neither of the brothers noticed a young man sitting in a dark blue car staring at Blaine. He watched Blaine's every move and also kept an eye on Cooper.

Blaine kept on playing with his paper bird and saw a real bird land on one of the car bumpers. He giggled and set his paper bird down on the curb. He stood and then walked over to the bird, bending to pick it up. However, the bird flapped it's wings and landed a few feet away.

Blaine giggled again and chased after the bird. "Come on, little birdie. I just wanna play!"

The strange young man opened his car door and stepped out. He picked up the bird and knelt down to Blaine's level. "You gotta take it by surprise. Don't let him know you want to catch him."

Blaine nodded to show he understood. He shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"My name is Sebastian. What's yours?" Sebastian asked.

"Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine." Sebastian replied. "Your parents told me to pick you up. They're going on vacation to Iowa. They wanted to meet there."

"Oh…" Blaine hesitated and looked towards his brother. "Um, my brother-"

"Oh, he doesn't want to come. He just forgot to tell you." Sebastian lied.

"Okay." Blaine nodded. He got into the car.

XXX

"All right, I'll call you ladies later." Cooper smiled and watched as the girls walked off, giggling. He pumped his fist triumphantly. "Well, Blainers, looks like I got a…" He turned around to see that his brother disappeared. "Blaine?" He found Blaine's paper bird on the ground and started to grow worried. "Blaine?!" He looked around frantically. "Blaine, this isn't funny! Blaine!" He walked around the parking lot, but still, no sign of Blaine. "BLAINE!"

XXX

Mitch and Joy Anderson set up an AMBER Alert later that day. They posted a 10,000 reward for Blaine dead or alive. Witnesses saw Blaine getting into a dark blue car. The kidnapper was a tall and thin young man with brown hair and blue eyes. The car had Ohio plates. FBI searched high and low for the car until it was found abandoned by the highway near Indianapolis, Indiana.

Cooper was deeply affected. He felt it was his fault Blaine was kidnapped. He couldn't stop thinking whether or not Blaine's alive, if he's being fed or if the kidnapper is doing unthinkable things to him. Every week, Cooper would drive back to the movie theater where Blaine was abducted and just sit and think. A part of him deep down was hoping Blaine would be there having escaped from his kidnapper.

By midsummer, the trail ran stone cold. No one has seen hide nor hair of Blaine and his kidnapper.

Ten years passed, and still no sign of Blaine or his kidnapper. Cooper had since moved to LA to pursue a career in acting. A part of him hoped that maybe Blaine would see him on TV and that would encourage him to escape and find his way home.

"Cooper, I'm so glad to see you." Joy said as they hugged. She pulled away and sighed. "How's Abby?"

"Great! I think she wants to get married, and I'm not sure I'm ready for that, yet." Cooper smiled.

Joy nodded and chuckled. She sobered up and led her son to the couch. "Honey, I need to tell you something. About Blaine."

Cooper's heart leapt. "Has he been found yet?"

"No. That's just it." Joy shrugged. "It's been ten years, Cooper. The trail is stone cold. There are no leads, nor has there been in almost that time. The case has been determined as 'unsolved'. The FBI have decided to pronounce Blaine dead."

Color drained from Cooper's face. "What?! No! They can't do that!"

"I'm sorry, but what other choice do we have?"

"Not give up, for one!" Cooper exclaimed standing up. "Mom…kids who have been kidnapped are sometimes found almost two decades later."

"Yes. _Sometimes_." Joy also stood, getting a little weary. "My heart can't take any more waiting and worrying."

"So it's better to assume he's dead?" Cooper asked in shock. Joy just turned around and held back a sob. Cooper shook his head in disgust. "I can't believe you would let them do this." He stormed out.

"Cooper!" Joy called after him. But it was too late. Cooper already got into his car and drove off.

That would be the last time Cooper and his mother spoke, and the last time Cooper came to Westerville in five years.


End file.
